Prom Night
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Skye has dropped out of school long before graduation and Jemma is English, in England they don't do proms! This is the story of how Skye and Jemma managed to convince Coulson and created the first ever SHIELD's prom.
1. Skyeward's room

**From Skye:** _I'VE FOUND THE PERFECT DRESS !_

**From Jemma:** _I am in complete confusion!_

_All the clothes that I have seem so inappropriate :(_

**From Bobbi:** _Remind me again why I'm _

_your friend and why I have to be at this stupid dance._

**From Skye**: _Come on Bobbi, we all know that you can not wait._

Grant Ward was the only man who could get ready in less than two minutes. Shower, shave , dress. It wasn't that hard.

Skye, however, was in the bathroom for an about an hour now.

He still don't know how she and Jemma were successful, but Director Coulson would go down in the history for being the first to introduce the "SHIELD's Grand ball"

"_Agents Skye and Grant Ward are cordially invited to the.._

_**SHIELD's Grant Ball**_

_Open to all employees of our agency, it will be held in the Hub in date 11/13/16 at 9.00 pm_

_. required dress code. "_Read their invitation.

And now, Grant was ready standing in the middle of the room, watching proud the knot in his purple tie .

"How much do you still need?" He asked to Skye.

"Don't rush me" Skye said, "A lady needs time to look good"

"You're always beautiful to me" Grant said with a slight smile, "Even in the morning when you woke up"

"Your sweetness will not make me go faster, Grant Douglas, but I appreciate it" said Skye.

"Can you tell me again how you managed to convince Coulson?" Asked Grant.

He came back as an active member of the team for almost five years now and since the day when Skye told him "_You're a bastard, but I can't stop loving you_" Grant's life had become like a dream from which he didn't want to wake up.

Nevertheless, that little girl could still surprise him.

"Oh, it's simple" Skye said "I just had to pull off my infallible puppy eyes and say that, having dropped out of school before graduation, I never attended a real school prom Then Jemma gave me a hand, saying that in England they don't do these things, and that since she was admited into the academy when she wasn't 15 years old yet, shas never participated in a real prom too. "

"But the Academy alwasy had it's annual prom" Grant said confused "I remember that I went there with some girls"

"And who are these girls?" Asked Skye "You know what, I don't care and don't want to know. However, it is exactly what A.C told to her and she said that she wasn't popular enough to be invited by someone and that when she met Fitz, he was definitely not the prom tipe of guy "

"I feel sorry for him" Grant said with a laugh, putting on his dark suit jacket.

At first he was skeptical to the idea of letting Skye bought him a suit for the occasion.

"_You always have the same terribly boring dark suit, let me buy you something different_" she said.

His suit consisted in a white shirt, purple tie, dark jacket and light gray trousers. He wouldn't ever thought that a such a combination of different colors could be that good.

Skye's dress instead was still shrouded in mystery. Grant could swear he saw a large parcel on their bed a few days before, but Skye had hidden it saying she wanted to surprise him.

"How's the suit?" Skye asked, her voice partially disturbed by the noise of the hair dryer on.

"Perfect" Grant said, "And I have to agree with you, I don't think I've ever worn anything like that"

"I told you so" said Skye.

"And when I can see your dress?"

"Five more minutes cowboys, don't rush it"

"But you are in there for over an hour" Grant said, "We'll be late"

"Here I am" said Skye exasperated "I'm here"

Grant was speechless.

Skye wore a simple cream-colored dress with a full skirt that ended just above her knees. The front of the dress was very simple, embellished only by heart-shaped pendant that he had given her for their first anniversary, while on the back there was a deep neckline covered with a very sexy white lace layer.

"So? Why don't you say anything? "asked nervously Skye" Don't you like it? "

"You take my breath away love" Grant said, capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

"Now my lipstick is ruined" Skye whispered against his lips.

"It's still perfect" said Grant.

"Come on" Skye said, taking his hand "Maybe we'll be prom king and queen"

Grant laughed amused and refrained himself from saying that they weren't in high school, and then there would be no king or prom queen. Skye would become something much more that night, but certainly he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

**A/N: **Here is another mini long. I have already planned to not go beyond five chapters.

In the following chapters we will see what happens from FitzSimmons, from Huntingbird and Philinda, and then the ball.

I don't know, it seemed like a cute idea. (and a good excuse to put our boys in a suit)

with regard Grant's dress I was inspired by a photo of Brett's last photo shoot, while Skye's is completely made up.

What surprise do you think Ward have in mind?


	2. Fitzsimmons's room

**From Fitz:** _Guys what do you put? Is it good jeans and t-shirt?_

**From Ward:** _I'm sorry to ruin your party Fitz, but it's dress code required. Anyway I will put a suite, because Skye bought me a new one_

**From Lance:** _Me too! Bobbi says it's the only way that she has to see me dressed in a decent way._

**From Mack:** Me too! Come on Turbo, it's not the end of the world

**From Tripp:** Full elegant man! There are no excuses.

**From Fitz:** I'm fucked

"I'm just saying that it's a stupid idea" said Leopold Fitz for what seemed like the millionth time, and only in the last hour.

Jemma couldn't help but sigh, knowing how much her boyfriend wouldn't to participate in a similar event. Her high school was one of those private schools that were only order and discipline and that did not allow any form of entertainment, let alone school proms. She had grown up seeing her neighbors get excited, get around to try hairstyles, makeup and clothes, while she hadn't even had the chance.

"Oh Fitz" said Jemma from the bathroom.

"We're too old for school proms" said Fitz "'I'll look stupid. And I don't wanna see how Ward, Mack, Tripp or Lance will be wonderful in their suits, while I am nothing short of ridiculous "

It was so since the times of the Academy. When Jemma finally had the opportunity to participate in a dance, she met a person like Fitz, completely allergic to any type of social event.

"_I'm sorry Jemma, but I have to feed the robot_" was certainly her favorite excuse.

They had suffered a major setback a few months earlier. They had been separated for far too long, and when Jemma was back things weren't certainly improved. Leo blamed her for leaving him alone in times of need and Jemma seriously believed that she had done the right thing.

She thought She's lost him forever.

But Mack was the one who tryied to fix everything.

"You need to face your damn problems" he had told "Don't force me to lock yourself in a closet."

He was right. Things had improved since then, and Jemma had realized that Leo was much more than just a friend.

But now, Fitz was in a complete crisis.

For all the years of Academy, she had tried in every way to convince him, with poor results.

The reason was very simple.

He did nothing but tell her that with an elegant clothes he was nothing short of ridiculous, that he looked like a waiter and that nothing could keep up with that cut well, plus he could no longer tie a damn tie after the Mad Pod and while still in Scotland, every single girl who he was trying to invite refused him, leaving him always alone.

Nothing was worth the effort to make him understand that she wasn't like the others.

"Tell me why I can't come up with my usual jeans" a frustrated Fitz asked, still trying to tie the knot.

"Because it's required dress code" said Jemma patient.

"I hate these damn school proms"

"First, this is not a school prom, but a gala" said Jemma "And second, what the bloddy hell is the problem?"

"I always feel under observation as a stupid rag doll. I will make something wrong and I'll ruin the evening at all. "

"Oh Leo" said Jemma "Nothing will happen. You are a sweet and charming man, you have nothing to envy to our friends "

"If you say so,ì" said Leo.

"How's the suit?" Asked Jemma.

"Ridiculous, as always" said Fitz "Plus I can't tie the knot"

"If you give me five more minutes, I'll help you"

"I don't want to come Jemma"

"And you want to send me alone?" Asked Jemma angry "Can you stop acting like a child? You'll be fine. I have always dreamed of participating in such an event, put a dress on and do a slow dance with my knight. Can you make this effort for me? "

"If you ask me like that" Fitz said, smiling, "I think I can make this effort. But why are you taking so long? "

Jemma left the bathroom, and Leo thought that it was worth the wait every single minute. Simmons was wearing a simple black dress with long lace sleeves, long just below the knees.

Her short brown hair framed her face perfectly, pulled back by a golden hairband.

"Hey Leo" Jemma said, with a shy smile, "Is everything all right?"

Leo was speechless.

"Yes, i'm ok" Leo said, breathless.

"Let me see" said Jemma approaching him, "That's it"

"You-You look beautiful," said Leo.

"Oh, thank Leo" said Jemma blushing "C'mon, let's go"

And taking her hand, Leo thought that for once he could even make this effort.

He would have done it for Jemma.

**A/N: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME ! I'm 23! Apparently I haven't lost the habit of getting old, but I'm working on it. Removed this service note, Someone pointed out that in fact in England there are school proms! Sorry for the distraction, I hadn't checked.


End file.
